In connection with the showing of various breeds of horses, and particularly the Arabian breed, it is desired for the horse to have a neck of particular shape. In the case of the Arabian horses, it is a desirable feature for such horses the have a slim neck. This invention is concerned with the shaping of the neck of the horse to provide these desired features.
There are various prior art devices for humans and animals to provide heat and cold to the body or various parts thereof generally for purposes of relieving pain or alleging to provide certain health features. U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,931 discloses a sweat pad for horse collars adapted to engage the neck of the horse, but this is primarily a padding for the animal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,517 discloses a health belt for a human which is adapted to encircle the waist area of a person and contain a liquid in the region of the belt. Liquid flows through the belt and is discharged through ports. U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,617 discloses a treatment device which is particularly adapted to the alleviation of pain through the application of heat or cold. The device, however, is primarily a hot water bottle molded from plastic having a generally horse shoe or U-shaped configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,381 discloses a cold compress device for the leg of a horse, the compress having a cavity for receiving a compressed refrigerant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,367 discloses another device for cooling the leg of a horse which is connectable to a water supply. The device has apertures on the inner face for flowing the water down over the limb of the horse. However, these prior art devices do not teach or disclose how to accomplish the shaping of the horse's neck as provided by the invention herein described.